Laughing Octopus
Laughing Octopus, später auch als Laughing Beauty bekannt, ist eine Schurkin und der erste Bossgegner aus dem 2008 erschienenen Videospiel Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Sie wird von Paula Tiso und Fred Tatasciore gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Sie stammt aus einem kleinen Dorf in Skandinavien, das als Teufelsdorf bekannt war. Das Dorf war für seine Kraken bekannt, die dort zubereitet und gegessen wurden. Dies erregte aber den Hass eines verrückten Kults, der angriff als Octopus noch ein Teenager war. Sie fielen nachts in das Dorf ein, trieben die Bewohner zusammen und brachten sie um. Lediglich Octopus ließen sie am Leben und zwangen sie, ihre Familie und Freunde zu töten und zwangen sie, dabei zu lachen und zu heulen, als wäre sie ein Dämon. Außer sich vor Angst tat Octopus, was ihr befohlen wurde. Als sich der Boden vor dem ganzen Blut schwarz färbte, kam es ihr wie Tinte vor. Dieses Ereigniss blieb Octopus stets als Trauma erhalten, so dass sie schließlich manipuliert wurde, sich ihrem Trauma zu stellen und in einem High-Tech-Kampfanzug zurück auf das Schlachtfeld zu kehren. Dabei wurden ihre Gedanken zudem von Screaming Mantis beeinflusst, die ihrerseits von Psycho Mantis beeinflusst wurde. Als Laughing Octopus trat die junge Frau der Beauty and the Beast-Einheit bei, die Liquid Ocelot unterstand. Kämpfe im Mittleren Osten und Südamerika Die Beauty and the Beast-Einheit unterstützt Ocelots PMC Praying Mantis im Mittleren Osten, wo sie eine feindliche Soldateneinheit attackieren. Während des Angriffs auf die Soldaten flieht einer der Soldaten vor Raging Raven. Dabei läuft er Laughing Octopus direkt in die Arme, deren Exoskelett die Farbe der Mauer hinter ihr angenommen hat. Lachend packt Octopus den Soldaten mit ihren Tentakeln, umschlingt ihn und zerquetscht ihn. Auch weitere Soldaten schleudert sie mit ihren Tentakeln davon oder spießt sie darauf auf. Als der Befehl zum Aufbruch kommt, schwingt sich Octopus mit ihren Tentakeln durch die engen Straßen und zieht sich mit ihrer Einheit zurück. Kurz darauf begleitet Laughing Octopus Vamp nach Südamerika, wo ihre eigene PMC, Pieuvre Armement, gerade gegen Guerillas kämpft. Als einige dieser Guerillas gefangen genommen werden, packt Octopus einen der gefangenen Rebellen und schleudert ihn zu Boden. Einen weiteren Rebellen durchbohrt sie mit ihren Tentakeln. Den dritten Rebellen will sie auseinanderreißen aber Vamp schärft ihr ein, einen am Leben zu lassen. Laughing Octopus, die Snakes Gesicht trägt, lässt den Rebellen daraufhin los und schärft ihm ein, seine Kameraden vor ihrem Gesicht zu warnen da es das Gesicht des Mannes ist, der für den Tod der Rebellen verantwortlich ist. Als ein gepanzertes Fahrzeug erscheint und Vamp einsteigt, klammert sich Octopus lachend an dem Fahrzeug fest und die beiden fahren davon. Kampf mit Snake Kurz darauf infiltriert Solid Snake die Pieuvre Armement-Anlage, in der Dr. Naomi Harris auf Ocelots Befehl gefangengehalten wird. Als Snakes Eindringen bemerkt wird und Pieuvre Armement-Soldaten den Komplex stürmen um Naomi in Sicherheit zu bringen, seilt Laughing Octopus sich von der Decke ab und zeigt sich Snake. Sie behauptet, dass er lachen soll, solange er noch kann, da es kein Entkommen geben wird. Danach stößt sie einen dunklen Rauch aus. Gleichzeitig erscheinen einige Haven Trooper-Soldatinnen, die Snake aber ausschalten kann. Er folgt Octopus' Lachen in eine Lagerhalle, wo diese sich auf ihn herabstürzen lässt. Sie zischt lauchend, dass Schmerz und Tod sie hysterisch machen und schreit laut, dass Snake mit ihr lachen soll. Dann wirft sie sich in den Kampf mit Snake. Im Kampf verwendet sie sowohl ihre Camo-Fähigkeit als auch die in ihren Anzug eingebauten Maschinengewehre. Sie kann Snake mehrfach entkommen und sich in der Anlage auf die Lauer legen um Snake aus dem Hinterhalt zu attackieren, falls dieser sie nicht rechtzeitig entdeckt. Dabei feuert sie drei kleine Raketen auf Snake ab. Außerdem nutzt sie ihre Tentakel als Schild und wendet ihre Camouflage-Fähigkeit an um sich unsichtbar zu machen oder mit Objekten im Raum, bespielsweise einem Gemälde, zu verschmelzen. Allerdings kann Snake sein Wärmesichtgerät verwenden, um Octopus zu finden, wenn sie unsichtbar ist. Wenn sie oft getroffen wird, sondert sie wieder ihren schwarzen Rauch ab um zu entkommen und sich wieder zu verstecken. Nach einigen Treffern wird sie aggressiver und rollt sich mit ihren Tentakeln zu eine, Ball zusammen und rollt Snake hinterher. Um Snake aus dem Konzept zu bringen, nimmt sie dabei auch die Form von Snakes Kameraden an. Schließlich kann Snake Octopus mehrfach treffen, so dass die Kugeln ihren Kampfanzug beschädigen und sie zu Boden sinkt. Daraufhin beginnt sie weiterhin zu lachen und steht langsam auf. Ihr Camo-Anzug verflüssigt sich und auch ihr Tentakelhelm fällt von ihr ab, so dass sie zu Laughing Beauty wird. Sie murmelt wahnsinnig, dass sie ein Oktopus und ihre Tentakel nicht selbst steuert, da sie von dem Willen des Schlachtfelds gelenkt werden. Plötzlich würgt sie aber eine dunkle Substanz hoch, bevor sie sich langsam beruhigt. Sie murmelt, dass eigentlich nichts, über das sie lacht, witzig ist und dass sie nicht lachen sollte, dass sie es aber nicht verhindern kann. Sie gesteht Snake, dass sie in Wirklichkeit gar nicht lacht und stolpert auf ihn zu. Snake weicht aus, woraufhin Octopus in eine Wand stolpert und zu weinen beginnt. Sie gibt zu, zu lachen obwohl sie eigentlich nur Angst verspürt und verspricht verzweifelt, dass sie nicht länger lachen wird, weil sie es nicht will. Im selben Moment beginnt sie allerdings wieder zu lachen und stolpert langsam auf Snake zu. Snake kann sie nun entgültig ausschalten und sie entweder auf tödliche oder nicht-tödliche Art besiegen. Schließlich sinkt Laughing Beauty regungslos zu Boden, wo sie sich - falls Snake ihr Leben verschont hat - schließlich zusammenkauert während das geisterhafte Lachen, das sie umgibt, langsam abebbt und schließlich entgültig verschwindet. Nachdem Snake sichergestellt hat, dass Octopus noch am Leben ist, verlässt er die Anlage und nimmt ihre Tarnmaske mit. Galerie OctopusOstenTarnung.png|Laughing Octopus attackiert feindliche Söldner OctopusOstenBohrer.png|Laughing Octopus durchbohrt einen Feind OctopusAmerikaFolter.png|Laughing Octopus schlachtet die Guerillas ab OctopusKonfrontiertSnake.png|Laughing Octopus konfrontiert Snake OctopusGesicht.png|Laughing Octopus' FaceCamo-Helm OctopusTentakelhelm.png|Laughing Octopus' Tentakelkopf OctopusStolpert.png|Laughing Beauty stolpert auf Snake zu OctopusAmBoden.png|Laughing Beauty ist besiegt Navigation en:Laughing Octopus Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Tragisch Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Besessen (Kontrolliert) Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Status abhängig von Spielerentscheidung Kategorie:Metal Gear-Schurke Kategorie:Bossgegner